hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
LevelUp!
LevelUp! is a mod in Hexxit. LevelUp! gives an new "class" system based off the xp bar and a choice of 13 preset classes and 12 skills which give bonuses to several key attributes in Hexxit. This mod is used to make it easier to keep levels and give the traditional Minecraft experience system more uses. You get 3 skill points to use in one of the 12 skill(s) of your choice, every point gives you a small increase in the skill. Every 5 points gives a bigger increase in the skill listed below. All skills are capped at 50 (by default, can be changed in .cfg files), and player level is capped at 100. All classes are separated into 3 categories: mining, crafting, and combat. Each one gives a bonus accordingly. You can visit the level GUI at anytime the moment you are able to choose a class. (L key by default.) Skills There are 12 skills: Mining *Every point in this gives a chance to receive double drops on all ores(except the ones you place). *Every 5 points increases the mining speed of all ores, stone, and obsidian. Swords *Every point increases your chances of a critical hit with swords by 0.5%. *Every 5 points increase damage dealt by sword 5%. Woodcutting *Every point increases chance of get extra planks/sticks from cutting natural trees. *Every 5 points increases the speed you can break wooden blocks slightly. Defense * Every point in Defense increases your chance to negate all damage from an attack that you block with a sword. * For every 5 points in Defense, the damage you take from all block-able sources is reduced by 5%. Smelting * Every point in Smelting increases your chance to get two products from smelting all non-food items by 0.5%. * For every 5 points in Smelting, your smelting speed for all non-food items is increased by 10%. Archery * Every point in Archery increases the projectile speed of your arrows by 1%. * For every 5 points in Archery, your drawback speed of the bow increases slightly. Athletics * Every point in Athletics increases your sprinting speed by 1%. * For every 5 points in Athletics, fall damage that you take is reduced by 5%. Cooking * Every point in Cooking increases your chance to get two products from cooking all food. * Items increase by 0.5%. * For every 5 points in Cooking, your cooking speed for all food items is increased by 10%. Stealth * Every point in Stealth increases your movement speed while sneaking by 2%. * For every 5 points in Stealth, the maximum range at which mobs can detect your presence while you are sneaking decreases by 5%. Farming * Every point in Farming slightly increases the rate at which crops, melons, and pumpkins grow. * For every 5 points in Farming, your chance to get double wheat drops from crops increases by 10%. * Additionally, you can now craft 1 pumpkin into 4 pumpkin seeds, regardless of Farming level. Fishing * Every point in Fishing slightly increases your chances of hooking a fish while your line is in the water. * For every 5 points in Fishing, your chance to fish up one of 10 random items along with a fish increases by 3% (you cannot get diamonds this way, so don’t waste your time trying). Digging * Every point in Digging increases your chances of finding a random loot drop when digging natural dirt below a depth of 60 by 0.5%. * For every 5 points in digging, your chances of getting flint from destroying gravel increases by 10% (actually gets to 100% at level 45, since by default there is a 10% chance). * Additionally, you can now craft 4 flint in a square into 4 gravel, regardless of Digging level. Gameplay Mechanics Bonus EXP For every ore you mine, you will gain a small amount of XP. The amount depends on the type of ore you are mining. For using certain ingredients in crafting, you will gain small amounts of XP. The amount you gain depends on the types of items you are using. The “approved ingredients” are: * Sticks * Leather * Stone (not Cobblestone) * Iron Ingots * Gold Ingots * Paper * Slimeballs * Redstone Dust * Glowstone Dust * Ender Pearls * Diamonds Classes Starting at level 5, you are able to chose a class. There are currently 12 classes (one for each skill, a pattern which I intend to keep when more skills are added). Upon choosing a class, you will gain an instant boost of +10 levels in a certain skill and +5 levels in two others. The skills affected depend on the class chosen. Additionally, each class has an “affinity” for either mining, crafting, or combat. Mining classes get boosted XP from mining (given after every 3 ores mined), Crafting classes get boosted XP from crafting (given after every 5 crafts that use the “approved ingredients”), and Combat classes get boosted XP from killing mobs (given instantly after killing any hostile mob). The Talisman of Wonder The Talisman of Wonder is an item that will convert certain other items into pure XP by way of recipes which consume the Talisman and the sacrificial item to yield another Talisman. Choose a stack of items to be converted and put it in crafting with the Talisman. Upon taking the new Talisman, the whole stack of sacrificial items will be consumed, giving you an amount of XP based on the size of the stack and the type of items. The following items can be converted: * Coal * Iron Ore * Gold Ore * Iron Ingot * Gold Ingot * Diamond * Redstone * Lapis Lazuli * Book * Brick * Cooked Fish * Steak * Cooked Chicken * Coocked Porkchop * Pumpkin * Melon * Bread A word of warning: For some items that are worth less XP, using a stack that is below a certain size will yield you no XP at all, and just end up destroying the items. Watch out for this especially with wood and coal. The Book of Unlearning The Book of Unlearning is an item that can be used to respec your skills and class. Using the Book will consume it, resetting all your skills as well as your class in the process. It will also give you all the skill points you have accumulated back to you, allowing you to allocate them again. It will also let you re-pick your class. Sneaking * While sneaking, enemies will only detect your presence if they happen to turn and look at you. In other words, if you are sneaking, it is not enough just to get near enemies for them to start attacking you. They must be looking in your direction. * Also, if you attack a mob that has not detected you with a melee attack, you will perform a Sneak Attack for 2x damage. This works with bows too, but the bonus is only 1.5x damage and you must be close enough to your target so that normally they would detect you. Mob Buffs * Hostile mobs that spawn below depth 60 and mobs that spawn further than ~320 blocks from your spawn point will receive a buff to either their speed, sight range, armor (capped at -50% damage reduction), or attack strength (only affects melee attackers) * The potency of the buff is determined by how far away the mob spawned from the player’s original spawn point (beyond 320 blocks) AND how deep down the mob spawned (below depth 60). The two buffs WILL stack! * Additionally, all hostile mobs spawning below depth 30 will get an additional health buff based on how far down their spawn depth is below 30 (+100% health for mobs that spawn at depth 0, +50% for spawning at depth 15, etc.) Other Info All skills are capped at 50, and the player’s level is capped at 100. Upon death, you retain your skills, but will not get any skill points until you level up past the last largest level that you had died on. Additionally, this mod displays what level you are on in the GUI (between health and hunger), as well as your number of skill points if you have any. The mod is only for single player Survival mode, and is disabled in Creative mode and multiplayer worlds.Category:Mods